The present invention is generally directed to an adjustable table. More particularly, the present invention contemplates a portable, adjustable table for use in an arena or stadium.
People gather in stadiums and arenas to be entertained for a multitude of events, including baseball games, football games, and car races. Some stadiums or arenas provide benches and others provide individual seats which are positioned close to each other in which viewers sit. In either case, the stadium seating is generally not designed for comfort, but to maximize the capacity of the stadium. Therefore, the amount of space provided for each viewer to watch the event is generally small.
Most stadiums and arenas do not provide a table or surface on which items can be rested while the viewer is seated. Although viewers will often consume food and beverages while watching the events, because seating is tightly spaced it is often difficult and/or uncomfortable to balance or manage food and beverages in the confined allotment of space. Additionally, it is difficult to browse through an event program when grasping a drink or sandwich.
When viewing events on television, viewers often use xe2x80x9cTV traysxe2x80x9d to support their food and beverages. TV trays are generally light weight so that they can be easily moved short distances to a desired location within the home. TV trays however are not designed to be transported in a vehicle or carried by an individual for longer distances, for example, from a parking lot to a seat within a stadium. Generally, events at a stadium draw many people, therefore, visitors must be able to manage the items they bring into the stadium amongst the large crowds of people. Items which are compact and light weight are preferable so that an individual can move more easily through the crowded areas.
It is also important that items used within a stadium are not too large. Not only are the seats placed closely together from side to side, but the rows of seating are also place closely together. A narrow passageway in front of each row of seats is available for leg room and for other viewers to pass through to reach or leave their seat. Because the space in front of each viewer is limited, the typical xe2x80x9cTV trayxe2x80x9d will not fit in the passageway. It is therefore desirable to provide a table which can be supported with relatively narrow supports which do not occupy a large amount of floor space.
The present invention provides an adjustable table which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a table which can be used in a small amount of space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table which can be transported easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface upon which spectator can rest items.
A further object of the present invention to provide a table with adjustable height.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a table which can be easily transported. The dimensions of the table are such that the table can be used in confined spaces such as a sporting event.